Raven's Sick Day
by That quirky character
Summary: (CSI: cyber fic) Raven is sick at the cyber division, and Nelson brings her home and takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, and I know CSI: Cyber isn't that popular of a fandom, but please please please, if you're reading this, review. Reviews would make my day. Anyways, enjoy this VERY hurt/comfort Braven sickfic!

Disclaimer: If I owned the CSI: Cyber characters, there would have been a lot more Braven in the show. Sadly, I don't.

* * *

The case had been a demanding and tiring one, and when they finally caught the hacker, they found out he had given all his devices to someone else, making that person their new target. The team was gathered in CTOC, being briefed by Avery on what littlethey  
/knew and what had to happen next. "...Remember, Karl Johnson was elusive and hard to find in the first place, this guy will be no better. I want every single digital piece of evidence scoured and examined thoroughly, if there's anything Karlleft  
/here, I want it found!" They nodded and proceeded to pull up messages that Karl had sent, and phone numbers that he had called, but nothing popped up. Nelson pulled up Karl's website, holding onto the idea that although it had been shut down,there  
/might be some way they could get it up and running again, and see what Karl was doing with it.

"Raven, do you think there's any possibility that we can get the website up again, or did he shut it down completely?"

Raven sniffed, "Huh?" And massaged her forehead, she had a massive headache. She hadn't been feeling great for the past day and a half or so, but it was definitely worse today.

"Do you think we can bring the website back up?"

"Oh, maybe, let me have a look." She sniffled again, examining the code. As she looked over it, she managed to rub her nose several times, but all it did was alleviate the tickle in her nose a little bit until it returned to its full force. "It's possible,but  
/it would take time and we likely won't recover all of the the information." Raven sneezed suddenly, then blushed, embarrassed.

Nelson frowned at the screen, "Bless you. Why can't we recover all of the info from the site?"

"Some parts of it are gone forever, but others can be retrieved." Raven paused in her explanation, her nose itching again, and another sneeze took hold of her.

Nelson looked up, a hint of worry in his eyes, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, coughing lightly afterwards.

Nelson looked unconvinced, but let it drop. They worked silently for a little while, examining what little they could scavenge from the website, but, eventually, found nothing of importance. Raven leaned back into her chair, "Ugh, there's nothing on here,just  
/searching over and over again is giving me a headache." She coughed softly several times, then shivered, wondering if she was running a fever. It seemed as if Nelson was wondering the same thing because, without any warning, he placed the palmof  
/his hand over her forehead. Startled, she squirmed away from his touch. But his hand felt cool and comforting, and she didn't resist for long.

He frowned, "You're warm." Raven opened her mouth to reply, prepared to deny it, but found she didn't have the energy. Leaning into him, she closed her eyes, her head pounding, and sniffled pitifully. Further denial was useless, Nelson could tell shewas  
/sick, and he was determined to take care of her. He shook her lightly, not wanting to disturb her, but knowing that she needed to be at home and in bed, not at work. "I'm going to tell Avery you're not feeling well, and then I'll drive you home,okay?"  
/He whispered softly.

"Okay," Raven replied, her voice sounding hoarse. Nelson stood up, rubbed her hand reassuringly, and walked in the direction of Avery's office. Raven slid down into her chair, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering uncontrollably. A little less then  
/five minutes later, Nelson returned and gathered up her things for her, helping her into her coat and wrapping an arm around her waist, leading her outside to his car.

Avery watched with a smirk on her face from the window in her office. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her mind now that they were dating, but she wasn't going to say a single thing about it.

Nelson drove to Raven's apartment, one arm wrapped securely around her. She was shivering constantly and leaning her head against his shoulder. When she buried her head the crook of his neck he couldn't resist a chuckle, he was quickly discovering thatshe  
/got rather clingy when she had a fever. Not that he minded. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before pulling into the parking lot. Then shook her lightly, "Raven, Raven, we're here."

Raven stirred slightly against him, "Wha-what?" She blinked, disoriented, before her eyes focused and she remembered what happened in CTOC. Her blush deepened and she too, giggled before it turned into a coughing fit. Nelson cupped her face in his hand,concernclouding  
/his features. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." Raven nodded, leaning into him for support as he helped her out of the car and up to her apartment.

She was nearly asleep by the time they reached the door.

Nelson reached for the key beneath the welcome mat, and opened the door. He led Raven to her bedroom, and, upon the realization he was basically carrying her now, laid her down on the bed. She began shivering almost immediately and curled up into a  
/looked at her worriedly, he knew she needed to put on pajamas, and then get some sleep, but she looked so exhausted already, he didn't want to rouse her. Deciding it would be better for her in the long run, he placed a hand on her shoulder,"Raven,  
/he whispered softly, "You need to get some pajamas on, then you can go to bed." She mumbled something incoherent, then shuffled out of bed, sifting through her closet before pulling out a nightgown. Nelson kissed her forehead, then said, "I'll  
/be right outside, call me in when you're ready." She nodded, and Nelson left.

Raven pulled on the nightgown, shivering with cold. She just couldn't get warm. All she wanted to do was lay under the covers and snuggle up against Nelson. She could barely keep her eyes open. Pulling the fabric down over her knees, she went to the doorand  
/opened it. Nelson was standing right outside, holding a glass of water in his hand.

He walked into the room as Raven slipped back under the covers. Placing the glass on the nightstand, he hesitated, did she want him to stay or leave her be? She looked up from the covers, and patted the empty part of the bed, "Lay with me, please?"

"Okay," Nelson nodded, kicking off his shoes and pulling the covers up and over them both. She looked so vulnerable and small, encased in blankets, with her nose chapped and red. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled close to him, her breathevening  
/out in a matter of minutes. Nelson laid his head against the pillow, gazing at his friend, partner, and lover. Then, he too fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around Raven.

* * *

A/N: Again, please review! Also, I have another part prepared, since I have a bit of a tendency to procrastinate;), so I'll put that up within the next week or so.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: To whoever followed my story: Thank you so much! It means a lot to someone who just started posting a week ago. Anyways, here's the second half of the story. Also, I've been writing a sort've continuation of CSI: Cyber, so if anyone wants to read  
that, I'llpublish it. Again, please read and review!

One last thing: If anyone has any requests, please comment them. I need more writing material. Please.

* * *

Three hours later, Nelson awoke groggily, blinking to clear his vision. Raven was still asleep beside him, her face pale, with spots of color high on her cheeks. He made a mental note to take her temperature as soon as she woke up, and carefullymaneuvered  
/himselfoff the bed, so as to not wake Raven. After making his way to the kitchen, he peeked in and out of the cupboards, finally deciding to make her some tea. He wasn't sure if she would be hungry at all when she woke up though, and decidedagainst  
/making

her toast or soup yet. When the tea was steeping, Nelson began to get restless. He checked on her a multitude of times and began to wonder if he should wake her up to take her temperature, worried about how pale she was and the flush of crimson hercheeks  
/had taken on. He decided against it each time, albeit more and more reluctantly as the hour passed. He finally decided to wake her when she began to toss and turn, calling out for him and unconsciously shoving the blankets on and off.

He shook her gently, rousing her slowly from sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered open, and she blinked a bit, looking dazed as she came to. "Nelson?" Her voice sounded congested and hoarse.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"6:05 pm." Nelson replied, thinking she sounded adorable, all stuffed up with her t's sounding more like d's. "I need to take your temperature, okay?" He asked, once again worried about the fevered state she was in.

"Kay," she replied sleepily, leaning up against him.

He reached for the thermometer on the bedside table and ran it across her forehead slowly, frowning as it beeped and the numbers were displayed on the screen. "102.6, not good Raven, you're burning up." She was shivering again and Nelson tucked her backunderthe  
/covers, hoping she would at least begin to feel warm. "I'm going to get you some tea, I'll be right back," he assured her, rushing off to the kitchen.

When he returned with the tea, Raven had propped herself up in a sitting position, with pillows behind her back and one behind her head so she could lean it against the wall. She looked miserable, with flushed cheeks and a runny nose. Nelson wasbeginning  
/towonder if she had the flu, and not just a cold. He handed her the mug, then sat down next to her, underneath the covers. Raven sighed in relief as the warmth from the tea reached her, her shivers finally beginning to cease. As she took little  
/sipsofthe hot liquid, Nelson stroked her hair, the soothing motion causing Raven to lean her head against Nelson's shoulder and relax into him.

For a while they just sat together, Raven warmed by the warmth from the tea and Nelson's embrace, and Nelson not wanting to disturb her peace.

Raven soon finished the tea and began drowsily tracing circles on Nelson's shirt. He held her close and stroked her hair out of her forehead. Nelson heard Raven gasp, and then lean forward with two wet sneezes.

"Bless you," He murmured and reached for the box of tissues. "Here you go."

"Thanks," She moaned, blowing her nose and snuggling into him even more, practically melting into his side. Coughs that racked her entire body shook her small frame, and Nelson frowned worriedly at her, patting her back until she quieted.

Nelson looked around the room. It was just so raven. The walls were blue and there were pictures of different natural scenery, along with hand drawn ravens. The bed had green and blue covers, and the pillows were lacy and white. He remembered a time he  
/hadbeen in herapartment before, the night of the swatting. He remembered racing out and hoping no one had seen him. Two black hats dating was against the terms of their contracts with the FBI, and both of them could've gotten in serious trouble.

He had felt horribleabout it, and Raven hadn't been happy with him, but they had both agreed that a police report stating he was at her apartment at 2 am would've been way worse. His thoughts were interrupted by several deep, junky coughs fromRaven.  
/He reached for theglass of water on the nightstand, then handed it to her gently. She took it and sipped gratefully. Nelson rested his palm on her forehead, frowning at the realization that she wasn't any cooler. Raven handed him theglass back  
/and he put it down,then turned to face her. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked.

Raven shook her head, "My head hurts too much."

Nelson nodded, "Want to just rest then?" Raven nodded, wiping at her nose. She sniffled wetly, feeling her nose itch.

"Brody, can you hand me a tissue please." Nelson reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a tissue and gave it to her. She sneezed sharply and cleared her throat, feeling downright miserable.

"Bless you." Raven snuggled close into him, coughing a few times and wincing at her sore throat.

"Thank you." She murmured, her breath catching as Nelson pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her in his arms, pulling the blankets up around her small, fragile, frame and kissing her on the forehead. She yawned, moaning at the pain as she swallowed.

Nelson hugged her and whispered softly so he wouldn't aggravate her headache. "Tomorrow I'll get you some cough drops okay?"

"Okay." Raven whispered back, her voice hoarse.

For awhile the couple just lay together. Occasionally they would talk in quiet voices, about each other, and life. Mostly they just stayed intertwined in silent peace, comfortable and safe in the other's embrace. For a few hours they remained that way,  
/listeningto the sound of their own breathing. Eventually Raven slowly drifted off to sleep, her head leaning against Nelson's shoulder and her hand coming to rest over his heart. Nelson smiled at the sight of her, so vulnerable and open. So

beautiful,evenwhen she was sick. He held her hand, kissed her forehead, and turned off the light. Within minutes, both of them lay in a blissful sleep.


End file.
